Măcin
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Biserica Macin.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of the Holy Archangels Michael and Gabriel in Măcin | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Macin jud Tulcea.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Măcin in Tulcea County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Măcin in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = |latd = 45|latm = 14|lats = 44 |latNS = N |longd = 28|longm = 07|longs = 23|longEV = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Măcin | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = list |p1 = |p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PDL | leader_title = mayor | leader_name = Nicolae Topoleanu | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 44.00 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 36 | population_footnotes = 8 245 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 268 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 825300 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.primariaorasuluimacin.ro/ | footnotes = }} 'Măcin ( ) is a town in Tulcea County, Romania. The city is located at the intersection of the DN22 (E87) and DN22D national roads. The DN22 road links it to the Romanian capital, Bucharest (230 km to the West, via Brăila) and to cities of Isaccea and Tulcea (to the East). The DN22D road connects Măcin through a southern route with Tulcea and Constanţa. According to the 2011 census, the population numbered 7,666 inhabitants, composed of 91.46% Romanians, 4.8% Gypsies, 2.92% Turks and 0.37% Russian Lipovans. History The town is located on an ancient Celtic settlement, named Arrubium. It was then included in the Getic polities of Rhemaxos and Zyraxes, then conquered by the Roman Empire, which stationed a cavalry unit in this place between 99 and 241 AD. The ruins of the old Roman fortifications, could be seen today on the top of "Cetate" Hill. Part of the Bulgarian, Byzantine and later Ottoman Empire, it was included for some time in the Wallachian and Moldavian voivodates. It was the site of the Battle of Măcin in 1791. Economy The main share of the local economy is taken by agriculture, especially animal husbandry, cereal growing and in less extent, fishing. Industry is centered on mining - extraction of granite rocks, from quarries situated on southern slopes of Măcin Mountains, while light industries like textile and clothing manufacturing are still well represented. A large part of city and surroundings population (especially women) is involved in textile industry. In the sane manufacturing sector one could mention about a factory of electrostatic air purifiers and ventilation systems. Since the mid-2000s, the wine industry has gained importance, with new vineyards being planted on Carcaliu Hill, located five kilometers outside the city limits to the southeast. The local wine producer sells white and red wines with the "D.O.C." designation, "Controlled term of origin", from Sarica-Niculițel region. The town has also an "inland port" on the Danube, operated by two local fixed cranes and sometimes depending on the freight fluxes, by additional floating cranes brought in from Brăila. The port has grain-handling and some warehousing facilities. Education *Four kindergarten, one with prolonged activities program (No. 4). *Two primary schools: "Nifon Bălășescu" school (ex "Scoala generala nr. 1") and "Gheorghe Banea" school (ex "Scoala generala nr. 2") *Vocational school. The school has been established since 1905, and according to Spiru Haret was "the most beautiful school from all over Dobrudja" in the period around World War I. *High school : "Gheorghe Munteanu-Murgoci" *"Cadastre and Cartography College" within Faculty of Geography, University of Bucharest. Natives * Gheorghe Munteanu-Murgoci International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Măcin is twinned with: * Blaye External links * www.macin.ro Category:Măcin Category:Settlements in Tulcea County Category:Towns in Romania Category:Roman towns and cities in Romania Category:Settlements on the Danube Category:Port cities and towns in Romania Category:Dacian towns Category:Celtic toponyms Category:Celtic towns Category:Valid name- locality of Romania